Black & White
by dynasty87
Summary: Fraser and Ray arrest a suspect for a petty crime. Simple? Not so. Soon they discover the suspect's action is related to more serious events. Fraser's preciseness and Ray's impatience clash humourously in the meantime. Longer description inside.
1. Chapter 1: Possibly Negligible

**Full Description**: Fraser and Ray arrest a suspect for a petty crime. Simple? Not so. Soon they discover more to the story as the suspect's action is related to more serious events. The two find they can no longer rely on the facts and must continually trail place after place, person after person. Fraser's preciseness and Ray's impatience clash humourously, while right and wrong bring the question of being in a grey area.

**Chapter 1:** _Possibly Negligible_

"Fraser, you're always about doing the right thing. I'm not saying you should go out and do the wrong thing more often, but what I'm saying is…uh." Kowalski stopped in a lost trail of thought.

The two men were quickly walking down a busy downtown area of Chicago, dodging some pedestrians as they went.

"Ray," Fraser said with emphasis, "What if no one ever did the right thing?" He tugged at his Stetson with his left hand to secure it more tightly.

The partners kept pursuing the suspect in question, rounding a corner.

Constable Benton Fraser gave a quick glance to see if fellow friend and detective Stanley Ray Kowalski was even going to attempt to answer that last comment.

Ray noticed and tried to suppress a face. "How about I'll get back to you on that when I talk to my shrink."

With a quick nod, and ignoring the sarcasm, the Mountie's eyes went back to scanning the scene up ahead. They seemed to have lost their man for the moment. He almost frowned, but kept pacing as thinking of their next move.

Confirming Fraser's thoughts, Ray noticed and sped up his pace as well. "He couldn't have gone that far. What do ya think, should we split up?"

The Mountie considered. "Well, that all depends if he's working with someone. But what I can tell from the sloppiness of the transgression, he's probably working alone." He turned to the detective. I'll take west, you take east. Meet at your car afterwards."

"Okay, Fraser," Ray replied nonchalantly with a bit of his Chicago accent, jogging and turning right onto the next street.

Fraser almost corrected Ray, because the detective was actually heading west instead of east. Instead, he resisted the urge and went to cover east himself.

Before he could get much farther, Fraser instantly ceased as he heard the faint but clear sound of Ray's voice arguing from the street that the detective had just turned onto.

Maneuvering himself around, the Mountie briskly moved straight to the scene. He came to find the area cleared away of pedestrians as Kowalski had a gun on the man that had vandalized a civilian's car – the man that they were after.

What happened earlier was that the offender was in the middle of breaking windows and attempting to steal a purse that was inside a vehicle when Fraser came along, catching the perpetrator in the act. The Mountie went in pursuit of the wrongdoer, much to the annoyance but overall tolerant Ray.

The thief was just a notch taller than the two, Caucasian, athletically built and with dark hair. His back was to the Mountie and the detective, with hands stretched up (as at gunpoint). He was about six metres away from the two police.

"Okay, punk. Turn around slowly. I don't have to tell you what can happen if ya don't."

The lawbreaker did as was told.

Never taking his eyes off the thief, and keeping a steady hand on his gun, Kowalski reached into his pocket with his other hand and held out a pair of handcuffs. "Could you cuff him, Fraser?"

"Of course." The Mountie retrieved the cuffs and locked up the suspect's hands. They headed back to Ray's car, the detective keeping the cuffed man at gunpoint while Fraser lead them.

On the way to District 27, Fraser asked how Ray could have caught the "culprit" so quickly.

"It was easy," Ray grinned. "It confused him when I yelled at people to clear the street because a crook has just got loose. When the guy hesitated for a moment, I took advantage."

"Very clever, Ray," the Mountie commended.

"Yeah, well, it's the best trick in the book. Just confuse 'em and they're beat!"

Fraser seemed to remember something and was about to spark up in conversation when Kowalski stopped him.

"Look, if that little saying reminds you about what your father used to say, or what the Igloo People believed, I don't think I wanna…"

"Actually," the Mountie cut in, "I was just going to say that your precept there could be quite useful."

There was quiet for a few seconds.

"Oh," Ray finally replied. "Well, uh, thanks Fraser buddy." He didn't fully understand, but guessed that 'precept' meant some sort of 'concept'.

Kowalski cleared his throat. "There is just one thing that I don't get. This guy commits a petty crime, right when we were hot on the trail of the F.B.I.'s most wanted man in Illinois. Don't you think one takes precedence over the other?"

"Well, Ray. If individuals got away with even the smallest things, what makes you think they won't tackle the larger next?"

Ray sighed and turned on the radio, observing the criminal seated in the backseat through the rearview mirror. Fraser could just possibly be right.

* * *

**_Side note:_** Any comments are much appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 2: Not Quite Condensed

**Chapter 2:** _Not Quite Condensed_

"Okay, book 'em, guys," Ray Kowalski practically ordered Detectives Huey and Dewey, as Fraser watched on.

The four were standing just outside the interrogation room at the station with the suspect inside. His name was found to be Collin Nicholson (thanks to a little tardy yet nearly apt Francesca, the Civilian Aide who happened to be Ray's sister).

At this point, Ray was forcibly trying to accelerate the process so he could get back on his hunt for the most wanted man.

"Look, Kowalski," Huey said as a matter-of-fact. "Procedure is to the question the perp first."

"Ahhh, come on," the blonde detective answered. "We were there. Fraser and I saw it with our own eyes. Why waste the time?"

Dewey joined in. "This is your squabble. What happened to you always trying to keep us out of your cases?"

Kowalski, grinning a bit, turned up his persuasiveness by adding a 'buddy' element and moving a little closer as if having a more one-on-one with Dewey. "Hey, I know that in the past I tended to be a little stubborn. But I've come to figure that what's our station gonna come to be if we don't help each other out once in a while?"

Dewey looked over at Huey, who shook his head and turned up his hands over as if to say, 'I'm game'.

Ray gave a quick pat on the shoulder to Dewey, and nodded at Huey, with a look of satisfaction. In the corner of his eye, he could almost feel Fraser's disapproval. He brushed it off.

Before anyone could move, Francesca came by. "So, how's the chase going for the most wanted man?" she inquired towards her brother.

Kowalski widened his eyes and turned to Francesca, giving her a warning look. "What are you talking about?"

"It's just that Fraser told me-"

"Well, what Fraser told you could be old news. Right, Fraser? Sometimes we shouldn't go around telling people our _business_," Ray continued, trying to keep his cover.

Huey and Dewey look at each other, as if saying, 'Do you want to tell him?'

Huey spoke up. "Actually, the Lieutenant told us-"

"At least the most of us who were here this morning," Dewey unsubtly added.

"-that the majority of our time is required on the cases assigned. No one is permitted to work on the F.B.I. files. Welsh doesn't like the station's dollars being used on some search when more work can be done - at least for now," Huey finished.

Ray made a grunted noise. Suddenly, at a realization, he whipped around to Fraser. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

The Mountie cleared his throat. "I didn't know officially, but I picked up some pieces of conversation earlier and-"

Ray made another grunting noise. "Let's just hit up Nicholson then." At that, he swung open the door to the interrogation room.

Francesca started conversing with Huey and Dewey about something that she had scrounged up for them.

Fraser remained standing, as he had those few minutes, and then finally decided to join Kowalski inside with Nicholson.

The American, using one of his most known techniques, was staring Nicholson down.

"Uh, Ray. Before you start I wanted to ask you something."

Nicholson interrupted with his concerns. "I know my rights. I'm kinda thirsty. Do you have any chocolate milk?"

Never taking his eyes off of Nicholson, and ignoring the overly bizarre statement of the soon-to-be prisoner, the blonde replied to the Mountie. "Shoot."

"What was that you were saying about helping each other out in the station?"

"Oh yeah. That was easy," Ray responded, much like the way he had before. "I just thought of what you might say and I said it." He wiped his nose, and then spat to the side, ready to prey on Nicholson.

"Hm," the Mountie thought aloud.

Ray rolled his eyes. "What is it now, Fraser," he turned and faced his friend.

"I just, I never thought that I sounded like that," the Mountie pondered.

"Maybe not 'exactly', but close enough. Now," Kowalski stated, and turned back around to his defendant. He leaned his arms on the table across from where Nicholson was sitting. "Time to bag this chump."

* * *

**_Side note_**: Thank you, johnsparrow, for your review :) If there are any others, I would love to hear from you! 


	3. Chapter 3: Somewhat Obstructive

**Chapter 3:** _Somewhat Obstructive_

Half an hour later, Lieutenant Welsh signaled Ray to come to his office. Fraser followed, and spoke to the detective on their way there.

"By any chance, have you seen Diefenbaker?"

"You're telling me that you can track a guy through the busy downtown streets of Chicago, but you can't track your own wolf who would uh, _stand out_?"

"Well yes, Ray. That's why I'm asking," the Mountie answered, a bit puzzled.

Kowalski sighed in exasperation and didn't answer.

The two reached Welsh's office and stepped in.

"I just wanted to check on you," the Lieutenant went straight to business. "Your whereabouts, what you've been doing with your time." He stood in silence as he picked up his coffee and took a drink. Realizing that no response was coming, he continued.

"I heard about your vandalism case. What did you find?"

The blonde detective tilted over his head and looked at the Mountie. "I'm sure Fraser would like to explain."

Without disagreement, the Lieutenant nodded Fraser on.

The Mountie told the story in full, but was not as boringly detailed as he usually was.

As his friend finished, Kowalski crossed his arms.

"And when you questioned this Nicholson, did you find anything else?" Welsh asked.

This time Ray answered. "Not really. But he co-operated. Probably 'cause I made him," he smirked. "There was only something about his friend knowing about the incident. Nothing worth looking into."

In that moment, Kowalski purposely turned to Fraser and gave an expectant look. It was like the Mountie to debate whether they should indeed go after Nicholson's friend and question him. But Fraser didn't object.

"Good job, detective. I expect you to go ahead on the next case."

Ray bit his lip and nodded. "Of course, sir."

Fraser and Ray then turned and left the office.

Kowalski pulled out a piece of gum from his pocked. "Ya want some?" he asked Fraser, already anticipating the response.

"Oh no, Ray. I couldn't," Fraser turned down the offer, but not without glancing at the package.

Kowalski snapped his gum in an effortless reply.

Reaching his desk, Ray picked up a random file and sifted through it.

He snapped his gum again, and passed the folder to Fraser, waiting for his comments.

"Sounds reasonable enough. Let's go," the Mountie asserted.

Without a word, Kowalski grabbed his jacket and walked with Fraser out of the station.

"That gum that you have," Fraser noted, "it's called 'Obsidian'?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Well, it's the name of a volcanic glass."

"I see. So why would they call it that?"

"You tell me, Ray. You're the one chewing on lava."

Kowalski just about choked on his gum.

* * *

_**Side note**_: Yes, a bit short, but more is coming! 


	4. Chapter 4: Nearly Hit

**Chapter 4:** _Nearly Hit_

"This can't be it."

"I'm afraid this _is_."

The partners were out near Chicago's Park District, examining the scene behind the buildings that lined the area. What they were working on was a situation involving a string of innocent victims being brutally harmed, mostly by hard and heavy objects. The evidence available suggested that it was the same person responsible for every civilian that got hurt. The particular spot they were standing in was the location of the last incident.

"Aww, Fraser. Why'd ya have to pick this case out of all the hundreds of them?"

"I believe that _you_ picked up the file, Ray. And not without good reason. See this fracture on the baseball bat here?" The Mountie had picked up it up as soon as he saw it leaning against a corner of a building.

"Ya. It means that someone used it to hit a baseball."

Fraser examined the bat by slowing rotating it while he talked. "Maybe at one time. But this sort of fracture indicates that when it was swung, it hit something exceedingly solid." He looked up in thought. "Perhaps a something as solid as a brick building when missing their particular target."

Kowalski folded his arms, and shifted his legs apart. "So you're saying that this guy got a bat, swung at a random person, hit the brick wall, and then left it there."

"That could be one explanation," the Mountie said, while carefully scanning the brick building for any mark of a dent. "But I was thinking along the lines of-"

"Look, Fraser. The forensics already combed the scene. Don't ya think that they wouldn't have missed that if it was really something?"

The Mountie stopped, and thought for a moment. "They usually only collect small traces of substances. In addition, the workers probably came to the same conclusion as yours." Fraser took another look at the scene.

The detective blew out a breath. "Just leave the stupid bat!"

"You know, Ray, the policy back in Tuktoyuktuk was that if any crime was committed, there wasn't always police authorities to collect evidence. What happened was-"

"What? What are you talking about, Fraser!" Ray exclaimed. He shook his head. Unfortunately, patience wasn't his strong suite. "Okay whatever! Take the bat and let's go," Ray huffed as he started walking back to where he parked his car.

The Mountie smiled to himself. He had used the very technique that Ray used to catch Colin. _When you have a distraction, you get the right reaction_.

On the way to the car, Ray put on his sunglasses. As he opened the door to the driver's side, he said, "Where now?"

Both inside the vehicle, Fraser took off his hat and examined the again while responding. "I suppose we should track down where the bat was purchased. It is fairly used, and has been for a long time." The Mountie made eye contact with Kowalski. "I suggest we check some pawn shops."

"Hold it, let me see 'er," Kowalski announced as he took the bat from Fraser. He flipped it over and looked carefully at the bottom end. The detective passed it back to the Mountie. "I know where we're going." He started the car's engine.

A few minutes later, the two were walking through the doors of Bob's Discount Sporting Goods.

Fraser slightly leaned over to Kowalski while talking. "How exactly did you know that this would be the place?"

"I told ya," Ray replied. "I used to play some baseball with my friends back in high school and Bob here always marks his stuff."

They came up to the counter where a very friendly Bob gave a grin. "Ray? Is that really you?" The slightly overweight and hearty man leaned over and slapped the detective on the shoulder. "It's been too long. Don't tell me you're gonna be picking up baseball again, are ya?" Bob's stature gave him an illusion of being shorter than he actually was, even though his height ran around 5'11".

Kowalski gave a friendly smile back and removed his sunglasses, hooking it on the front of his shirt. "Not this time. How ya been?"

"Oh, you know, the same old same old."

Ray gave a nod. "I know you always are keeping track of your stuff, so I was wonderin' if you could take a look at this one."

Fraser, giving a polite smile, handed over the bat for Bob's examination.

"Say, a Mountie? Ray, you've been making friends with Canadians now?" There was amusement in the older man's eyes.

"Uh, yeah. You know what they say about Canadians." Ray pretended to cough, covering up his teasing blow.

Bob caught on and there was a glint of humour in his eyes. Before anyone could say anything else, he looked down at the bat, twirling it. "Yep, I've had this one before."

Fraser spoke up. "Would you have any idea who purchased it along with the date of purchase?"

The store owner looked over at the Mountie. "I do keep records of these things. You never know what can happen when you own this type of establishment," Bob stated. He then went to a backroom, coming out seconds later with a small box of records. Bob then placed it on the counter and flipped through them.

"Ah-ha. Here it is. March 22, by a…a Collin Nicholson. Does that help?" Bob looked up in question.

Ray and Fraser's heads turned to look at each other in breakneck speed.

"Thanks, Bob. But we got to be heading out now," Kowalski said, already halfway to the door, and putting back on his sunglasses.

Fraser, a little behind, gave another polite smile. "We're much appreciative," he said, and gave a tip of his hat before advancing to the door.

Once again, at the car, the two sped off to the station. "I'm gonna get that milk-loving delinquent," Ray muttered.


	5. Chapter 5: Not Exactly Unseen

**Chapter 5: **_Not Exactly Unseen_

"Okay, move outta my way, unless you want a kick in the head!" Ray shouted, pacing through the station to get to the questioning room where Colin was being held.

Fraser was trying to keep up, almost losing balance as he dodged fellow officers to reach the detective. "Ray...Ray! He may already be..."

"Ya, I know," Ray called back, still pacing. "He could be gone but I'm still gonna try to-" he stopped as he opened the door to the holding room, finding it empty. He slammed a fist on the door, spun around and jogged to the nearest window that overlooked the station's parking lot.

The Mountie, once again, swerved out of the way as he continued to follow the detective.

Kowalski shielded his eyes with a hand on his forehead as he scanned outside.

"There. There he is," he announced, pointing and headed for the parking lot.

Before the Ray could get very far, Welsh stepped out of his office. "Detective, what are you doing?" The Lieutenant crossed his arms.

Ray didn't stop, but was about to shout his answer when Fraser cut in, appearing at Welsh's side.

Welsh was watching the detective move while Fraser started to speak, removing his hat.

"I believe we're on the trail of Collin Nicholson, for he may be behind all those random assaults that have been occurring throughout the city, the last one being near Lincoln Park, Lieutenant," the Mountie explained, pronouncing 'Lieutenant' as 'Left-tenant', in the Canadian way.

The older superior reluctantly turned to look at Fraser. "And you have some sort of evidence?"

"Yes, sir." The Mountie didn't go into more detail. They needed to focus on catching the suspect as time was crucial.

"Okay, Constable. Just tell Vecchio that next time he is to check in with _me_. He's been 'forgetting' to do that pretty often now." The Lieutenant headed back into his office.

Fraser was about to respond, but thought better of it, and just nodded to no one in particular. He looked ahead to catch up with Kowalski, placing his Stetson on his head.

Kowalski was already in the car with the engine running, stopping only in front of the building's door for the Mountie to get in. The detective accelerated even before Fraser had a chance to close his door.

After securing the car door properly, Fraser looked over at Ray. "Francesca told me on the way out that he was put out on bail."

"Apparently," Kowalski said, with a hint of sarcasm.

Diefenbaker barked from the backseat.

The Mountie automatically turned around. "How did you…?" Then he shook his head to give up. Fraser went back to business.

"What vehicle is he driving?"

"Chevy. Beretta from '95...white. He just turned right. Hold on." Ray pumped up the speed as he swerved around some cars, getting some honks along the way.

Fraser held onto his seat as the detective did a wide turn that narrowly missed a couple cars.

Ray grinned and looked at his partner. "This is what I call driving for the law, Fraser."

His smile turned into a look of determination as he was slowly catching up with the alleged assailant.

The road was getting more and more abandoned as the minutes clicked by, just as the street had cleared when Nicholson was first caught.

"What exactly do you plan on doing if you stop him?"

"If, Fraser? IF? When I take him down, I'll…"

"Interrogate him? Arrest him on suspicion?"

"Well, ya. What, am I just suppose to let him go?"

There was quiet for a moment. It was broken by Fraser.

"Hm."

Ray thrust his head back in annoyance.

No one said anything more. Until Fraser did again.

"Hm."

"What!"

"Well, now that you've asked," Fraser replied, shifting in his seat and leaning forward, "I think it may be better if we just follow the suspect for a while, and see where he leads us."

Kowalski threw up his hands in protest. "And just trail the perp until the wee hours of the mornin'."

"Or until he commits a crime and we catch him in the act."

Ray hesitated. It would be a lot faster that way.

"Okay, you got me Fraser. Let's just hang back and see what happens."

They followed Nicholson to seemingly 'routine' places: a burger joint to eat, the bank,

gasoline station, and finally his apartment. The building was on the smaller side, more in the suburbs of Chicago.

Ray and Fraser were still waiting outside the suspect's apartment a little after midnight.

Kowalski's stomach grumbled, reminding him he had nothing all day except some coffee and part of a muffin. He was getting antsy.

"Hey, Fraser. Open up the dashboard and see if there's anything in there to eat."

The Mountie rummaged through until he found a half-empty bag of potato chips. He hesitantly held it up although he could tell the contents were old.

Ray ignored the implication and grabbed the bag, starting to munch on the food.

Dief howled in hunger and in disgust.

Not that he did his best thinking on an empty stomach, the detective conveniently remembered something: How did Nicholson get a vehicle to drive from the station when he had been on foot when they first snatched him?

The detective confessed his thoughts to Fraser as he offered some chips in holding out the bag. Fraser shook his head to the offer, and listened.

The Mountie agreed with what Kowalski was thinking. "So that means that either he stole the vehicle, or someone left it for him there."

"Probably option B." The chip bag got thrown into the back seat. Dief automatically put his nose in the bag.

"That is my assumption as well."

A couple minutes later, Nicholson, dressed in darker clothing, carefully emerged from the building and looked around.

Ray and Fraser had nothing to worry about because they hid themselves well.

The disguised individual then darted to his white Beretta, and starting driving.

Seconds later, the two law enforcers where on him.

"What's the point of disguising himself when that car gives him away? Kowalski considered aloud.

"That is an interesting observation, Ray." The Mountie paused. "You know, my father always told me that the best way to hide is in plain sight-"

"I bet he also told you that the best way to stay alive is to try and get killed."

"No, but you would think that logic like that would work," Fraser said, mulling over it.

The detective just slightly shook his head and concentrated on the road.

Seven minutes later, the detective and the Mountie saw Nicholson pull into some sort of private establishment with the closest neighbour being a mile away.

The establishment was about three stories high. It could almost pass for a large house if

not for the way it was fenced with wires, similar to that as if it was a private factory. The driveway ran about 300 metres in. There was only a couple other vehicles parked at the building.

Fraser looked at Ray in decision. "We need to get into the building."

* * *

**_Side note_**: Yes, a larger update! And thanks jessicajason, I corrected the error. That's what reviews are for:) 


	6. Chapter 6: Partially Exposed

**Chapter 6: **_Partially Exposed_

"Let's go around back, Fraser. I don't see anyone guarding the door. You go first, I'll cover you," Kowalski said just above a whisper as he slowly pulled out his weapon.

They were sneaking towards the back of the building, not really needing to crouch down from sight as there didn't seem to be any security of sorts. There was just one door at the back.

Fraser nodded at the detective as he went ahead and cautiously tried the door. It pushed in without any difficulty.

He gradually manoeuvred inside the mostly abandoned warehouse. There was only one large room that reached from the ground to the ceiling.

They quickly but quietly ducked behind some wooden boxes to be hidden from the sight of Nicholson and three men that he was meeting.

Kowalski slowly replaced his gun as he realized he probably would not be needing it at the moment.

Collin's back was to Ray and Fraser, while the three other men were facing Collin the other way.

The one that seemed to be in charge, by his extra confidence and demeanour, was average height and with thick dark brown hair. He spoke to one of his men, who nodded and walked to the front door. Collin was now left with two individuals.

The man that was sent away was very thin and wiry with blond hair. He started to watch through the front door for any "visitors" through a very small glass window.

Kowalski noticed one staircase leading up to a second level platform that overlooked the whole space.

He motioned to the Mountie that he would go up for a better view of what was going on.

Fraser looked up to where the stairs lead and finally nodded for the detective to go.

As Kowalski pulled himself up as soundless as possible, Fraser found his way around to a closer eavesdropping spot. He started to pick up some of the conversation that their suspect was having with the men.

"…when you left the police station?" The brown-haired man questioned Collin.

Collin looked a little nervous but overall comfortable. "Well, Dan, I picked up the car and did random errands - went to eat, got gasoline-"

"Good, good. So if anyone was following you they wouldn't think anything of it. Nobody was following you, am I right?" Dan asked in a way where the answer had better be what he expected or there would be trouble.

"Yeah, I mean, we would've known by now, wouldn't we?"

Dan nodded in satisfaction at Collin's point. "Okay, so I'm assuming you didn't snatch what you were supposed to get. That's fine, for now. But I need my hands on that information."

The man next to Dan finally spoke up. He was about Colin's height, with light brown hair, and very built.

"We should have gotten that information the first time around. Now things are just getting messy," he stated in the sense that it was a large inconvenience.

"Michael, don't worry about it. Now that the police think that this is an open and shut case, they're distracted by Collin. Maybe it will work out better this way."

Fraser slightly turned his head and looked up at Kowalski. Kowalski was looking back at him. They knew that there were more obstacles in this case than they could have imagined.

Suddenly, the blond watchman just about jumped and everyone's attention automatically turned to him.

"What is it, Pete!" Dan exclaimed.

Pete gave a sheepish look. "Sorry. Thought I spotted something. But I think it was only a dog or something."

"A dog? Well, was it a stray?" Michael asked.

"Uh. Yeah." Pete seemingly also knew how to stay on Dan and Michael's good side.

Fraser could almost feel Ray's annoyance at the 'dog visitor' without turning around again. He slightly lifted up a hand in acknowledgement as he continued to watch what was going on.

Dan and Michael immediately forgot about Pete and turned back to Collin.

Colin said, "Isn't there another way of getting it?" He shifted positions, and now the detective and Mountie could see part of his face.

The other two looked at each other. Finally, Michael conversed easily.

"Ya, I already tried to beat it out of a couple people but they were…too injured to speak.

Or, maybe they just didn't know anything."

The shock was clearly seen in Nicholson's eyes but he chose not to say anything.

"Don't worry about it, Collin. No one was killed," Dan tried to reassure him like a mother reassuring a child who just got a 'booboo'.

Pete gave a yawn as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Hey, blondy. Ya think you can pay attention over there?" Michael spit out.

Colin took a deep breath as it looked like he was trying to gain confidence in what he was about to say. "Dan, you don't need my help. You are obviously more than capable." He took a breath and spoke more quietly. "You know I wanted to stay away from this."

Dan gave a nod as he mused over how to respond. "I know, Colin, and you know how I appreciate it. But your part here is done. So in a way, you got what you want. No more involvement."

"But that's just it," Colin continued. "I was involved whether I like it or not. And those people who got hurt-"

"Forget them. Don't think of them as victims. Like I said, no one got killed," Michael said flatly.

Collin finally fell quiet.

Dan gave Collin supportive shoulder squeeze. "Just get the trial over with. If you run into any problems, call me. I'll continue to let you know the progress we're making."

It seemed the meeting was about to close. Fraser stretched a little without moving from his spot.

Kowalski above tried hard not to move as the metal balcony would most likely squeak.

Michael strode up to Pete. "So everything's clear?"

"Oh, yeah. The sky's almost cloudless and you can see the moon-"

Michael almost smacked him on the head. "Not the sky, you idiot! The grounds!" He

rolled his eyes in disgust.

All the men finally filed out without taking a look back.

Fraser and Ray waited a couple minutes. When they were sure that the men wouldn't be returning, they moved and met at the back door.

The detective rubbed his back. "That was horrible, Fraser. I couldn't move or even take a breath."

The Mountie shook one of his legs. "My blood flow stopped for a while."

"Wait, maybe we should catch a license plate!" Kowalski said quickly.

They carefully headed out near front, but kept their distance. Neither was able to catch the plate number.

The two headed for their own car. Before Fraser could comment on anything they had heard, Kowalski cut in.

"What the heck was your wolf doing out there!"

Fraser paused. "Serving as a distraction?"


	7. Chapter 7: Almost Convincing

**Chapter 7:** _Almost Convincing_

The next morning Kowalski and Fraser were standing around Francesca, as she was

seated at a station's computer and pulling up files on Dan, Michael, and Peter.

The Mountie and detective had decided to get more information on Collin's 'buddies'.

After trying to flirt with Fraser, and realizing she was getting nowhere, Francesca grudgingly focused on the screen.

Ray noticed that his 'sister' was getting quicker at noticing the Mountie's ignorance and disinterest.

"Okay, so it says here, wait, what's his name again? Don?" the Italian looked at the screen a little closer. "Oh, _Dan_! It says that Dan Mitchell-"

"Sorry Francesca, but I think it's time for your break," Kowalski cut in and got her to move away from the desk. He then sat down in Francesca's chair, ignoring any reaction she may have had.

Fortunately, Francesca only made a face at the back of the detective's head and covered it up with a smile towards the Mountie. "I'll just get some cappuccino, then."

The detective let out a breath of relief because 1) Francesca had finally moved out of the way and 2) she didn't ask to get the Mountie a cup which would have taken too much of their time.

He cleared his throat. "So anyways, this guy has two counts against him: one being assault, the other alleged money laundering." Kowalski studied the screen some more. "Got off of both for lack of evidence. _Sure_," he emphasized, not surprised.

Fraser shifted a little closer and bent his head down for better view of the screen. "Who was the victim of the assault?"

"Uhhh," the blond scrolled down the screen, searching for the answer. "Jenna...Nicholson!" His hand went up in surprise.

Fraser nodded, not as surprised. "It was obvious Dan had something over Collin. Collin did not seem to want to participate in Dan's endeavours."

The detective, half-hearing, continued. "Lack of evidence, huh?" He smiled in determination.

Michael and Peter's files were also pulled up by Kowalski.

It turned out Michael Knox had similar cases to Dan's file, except there were more counts on his record. Michael was only charged with a bar fight once a couple years ago and served time for a few days.

Peter Roemer only had very petty crimes to his name, starting from his teens when stealing fairly inexpensive items from stores to hit-and-runs.

Kowalski scribbled down something, logged off the computer and stood up. Before he could say anything, the Mountie put in his two cents.

"The background information is very useful, but..."

"But we should be focusing on the big picture, in seeing what's so special about that information they wanna grab, and maybe have a little talk with Jenna Nicholson?" He held up the paper he had just wrote on. It was her address.

"You read my mind, Ray."

The detective stretched. "Yeah, I can do that Fraser. So you better be thinking good thoughts about me at all times."

The Mountie smiled and ushered Ray to lead the way.

Half an hour later, the two were knocking on Jenna's apartment door. There was a slight pause, but the door swung open by a plain looking woman in her later 20's. She had thin medium-length blonde hair and was a little wiry in size, similar to Collin. Her makeup added a bit of enhancement to her looks.

Kowalski threw up his badge. "Chicago P.D., are you Jenna Nicholson?"

He braced himself for a slammed door, but instead none came. The woman just looked slightly afraid.

"Um. Yeah, that's me," Jenna answered, still holding the door.

"Could we ask you a few questions?" Fraser asked gently.

The blonde woman slightly hesitated, but then nodded and let them in.

The apartment had a mod feel, as most of the furniture was black, the walls were white, and the plastic accessories were mostly in silver, metallic colour.

She invited the men to sit down, and they did.

"Is this about my brother?" Jenna asked.

Fraser and Kowalski looked at each other.

The detective looked back at Jenna. "Yeah. I mean, some of it is." He wiped his mouth.

"First, do you know a Michael-"

Jenna visibly reacted, leaning back and blinking rapidly.

The Mountie joined in. "Sorry, ma'am, if we're making you feel uncomfortable. Any of your answers would really help us out. It would also help your brother."

The blonde woman closed her eyes briefly, and then slowly opened them. It was obvious that she also knew about Collin's attempted break-in.

She cleared her throat and finally responded. "Uh, yes. That's right. At first he was just coming onto me, but I said no and, well," she paused, as everyone there knew what happened. "Collin was steamed about what happened."

When Jenna didn't continue, the detective spoke. "And Michael got off," he concluded. "Do you know any of Collin's friends?"

Jenna gave a quiet laugh. "He used to have friends, but he's been kind of a loner lately. I think he does talk to a couple people."

"Does the name Dan Mitchell sound familiar?" Kowalski asked.

The blonde woman turned and look at the detective. "Yes it does. That is one of the people Collin talks to. I'm sure of it."

"Just exactly how long has he been talking with Dan?" The Mountie asked.

Jenna slightly shook her head while thinking. "Maybe, a few months?"

The detective and the Mountie again looked at each other although their minds were far away.

"Just one more question. When was the last time you saw Michael?" the detective put in.

"A couple months ago. I thought I saw him following me, but then he got a call on his cell phone and seemed to disappear."

Fraser gave a friendly smile as he and the detective rose. "Thank you, Ms. Nicholson."

Jenna slightly smiled back and nodded at both men as they left.

Outside the door and into the hallway, Kowalski started putting together the pieces of the puzzle. "I remember from the file that the assault only happened about a year ago. Collin then starts to converse with Dan and Michael. Jenna doesn't know about Michael, though."

"Which begs the question, why would Collin work with Michael at all? Unless he's being pressured into it somehow, maybe even blackmailed," the Mountie added.

"That must be it. Collin didn't look too happy with those two punks. And he wouldn't side with someone he's against unless..."

"He had no other choice. If Michael got off of hurting Jenna one time..."

"Then he could probably do it again." Kowalski snapped his fingers as they solved some of the puzzle.


	8. Chapter 8: A Sketchy Plan

**Chapter 8:** _A Sketchy Plan_

Both men were sitting in the detective's parked car as Fraser paid attention to Kowalski, who was speaking with Francesca on his cell phone.

Now that they got some of the case solved, they needed to fill in the other half: find out what was so important about the information in the vehicle that Collin attempted to break into.

The detective was finding out who that vehicle belonged to, as the paperwork was mostly passed on to Huey, Dewey, and Francesca.

"So it's Lori Glenworth? You sure? Okay, thanks." Kowalski scribbled down the address and shut his phone. "So Fraser, should we hit up this Lori or give Collin a little visit?"

"It's possible that Collin could open up about the incidents, but with his sister on the line, it's highly unlikely," the Mountie articulated.

The detective massaged his neck as he answered. "Just like when we tried interrogating him before." Now he went to stretching his shoulders. "But what about those assaults that have been happening around town? You think Michael's responsible?"

Fraser nodded. "It's quite possible he took that bat from Collin's possession." He peered through the car window to look at Jenna's apartment. "Jenna is probably going to tell

Collin about what she revealed at our meeting."

Kowalski also looked in the same direction. "Well, then we gotta bait Collin to tell us what's happening since we do know more than he wants us to." He started the engine, and moved into the street. "He's probably not at his apartment if Jenna has already talked to him, but we'll see."

"We also know of other locations he's been," Fraser stated as a reminder.

About halfway there, the detective spoke up again.

"So, aren't you suppose to be at the Consulate sometime? When was the last time you were there?"

Fraser, a little taken aback, turned to Kowalski.

"Actually, Ray, I've finished most of the duties for this week. Inspector Thatcher is away, and she instructed me on some paper work and other tasks. I finished in about a day and a half."

"Okay," the detective said, rolling his head around, "what about that statue duty thing?

Ya know, when you just stand there and not blink for a few hours?"

"I'm not required to do that this week, either," the Mountie responded. "Really, Ray, that is an official and important duty and declaration for the Queen. You shouldn't dismiss it so quickly as another meaningless menial job," he emphasized, with raised eyebrows.

Kowalski continued as if the last 30 seconds of conversation didn't happen. "So where's your wolf today?"

"Diefenbaker's with Willie."

"Willie?"

"Oh, right." Fraser cleared his throat, realizing that only the 'other' Vecchio was aware of the (now) 15-year-old who takes care of the wolf on occasion. The Mountie tried to get the detective to play along.

"You remember, Ray. We helped out Willie on a case about 3 years ago when he snatched a woman's purse, and afterwards he became a good friend of Dief."

A slight recognition was apparent in Kowalski's eyes. "Ah, yeah. Then when the wolf was sentenced to be put down, the kid came to the rescue."

"Something like that," Fraser acknowledged.

By this time, the two had pulled up near Collin's building.

There was a small reception area with a very friendly looking middle-aged woman.

The detective let Fraser do the asking about Collin's apartment number. Most people

were more receptive to him because of his manners, anyway.

"Hello, ma'am. Would you be so kind as to point us in the direction of Collin Nicholson's apartment?"

The slightly overweight lady with curly brown hair smiled. "I can't give out that information, but since you're with the law and all, I'll tell ya."

On the way up, the Mountie conversed with the detective.

"Assuming he's there, we'll need a tactic to get him to give away what he's been hiding."

Fraser gave Kowalski a pointed look. "No threats of physical harm are necessary, unless in dire need."

"Awww, but he scares so easily it would be fun and productive," Kowalski smirked.

The Mountie slightly shook his head at the teasing, trying to hid an amused look. He was getting used to the detective's offbeat nature. He had gotten used to Vecchio's bursting personality, so it was natural.

"Well, we can do it a couple of ways," the detective decided. "Either play it that we understand the position he's in, you know, the sympathy card. Or, we can hit him fast and hard with evidence that he's linked to the assaults."

"So you are saying that we either play the role of an understanding nature, or of a threatening one."

"Fraser, it's called 'good cop, bad cop'. Ya know, are we wearing the white cowboy hat or the black. Catch up, would ya?"

"Well, actually the hat I'm wearing is-"

Kowalski purposely increased his pace to make a point.


	9. Chapter 9: Relatively Uncooperative

**Chapter 9**: _Relatively Uncooperative_

They came up and knocked at Collin's door, avoiding the view of the peephole.

There was no answer. The Mountie, having ears trained as a dog, listened very carefully.

Fraser mouthed to Kowalski. _I think he's in there_.

The detective nodded, and before Fraser could do anything, Kowalski backed up and took a kick at the door. He grunted in pain.

They could not take back what happened, the noise already alerting Collin. The detective had loosened some of the bolts, which helped.

The Mountie whirled into action, and took a couple more kicks before the door came crashing down.

As if on cue, the two men took a few steps in and suddenly noticed in the far wall of the apartment, a large window that was opened as if someone had escaped.

Kowalski rolled his eyes as this happened time and time again. Without a word, he turned around and ran down the stairs, heading for outside.

Fraser, on the other hand, followed Collin's route through the window and came down a few ladders and stairs, which landed into a parking lot.

He quickly looked all directions when noticed a flash of a movement around a corner up ahead to his left.

Ray was already on Collin's tail as he dashed to the front of the building and headed left.

The Mountie decided to try and cut him off in a different direction, and turned 360 degrees, going behind different buildings and properties. He cut across lawns and (surprisingly) jumped over a couple white picket fences, almost landed on a black cat, and excused himself while cutting through a woman's reading club meeting.

The detective was catching up with Nicholson, bit by bit, as his determination was pumping his adrenaline. He followed him up an alley to an open field: Chicago's Park District.

It was obvious to Collin that the open space would make it easier for Kowalski and Fraser to spot him and finally catch him. But he felt he had no choice but to keep running.

Kowalski tried out another strategy, one that should have been used from the start. "Stop, or I'll shoot!" He shouted, still pacing behind Nicholson and drawing out his gun.

By now, Fraser was halfway into the park, coming in from the left. He accelerated, as if going to charge straight into Collin.

The detective noticed the Mountie, and for more warning, shot a couple bullets into the air.

Collin seemed panicked, but didn't give up his speed.

"It's about your sister, Jenna!" The Mountie shouted, using another strategy: one of psychology.

Collin finally stopped, out of breath. A few seconds later, he put his hands up and turned around apprehensively.

The two law officials caught up, Ray's gun still being on him. "You gonna stop running?"

The Mountie tried to give Collin a reassuring look to tell him it was in his best interest.

Still heavily breathing, he nodded.

Kowalski placed his gun back into his jacket.

Meanwhile, Collin put his uplifted hands down, slightly leaning over to catch himself. He was very pale, contrasting against his very dark hair. The stress from the last few weeks was finally taking a toll on him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Ray announced. "So you wanna talk here, or down at the station?"

Collin didn't answer, so Ray assumed where they were would be fine. "Okay, so, you play baseball much?"

"What?" Collin looked up, dumbfounded.

"You heard me. Do you play?"

"Uh, no. I'm not into sports."

"Could you decipher why you purchased a baseball bat on March 22nd?" Fraser asked.

"Baseball bat? What is this!" Collin exclaimed. When none of the other two men let up, he sighed and continued. "I remember now. Yeah, I bought something from some sport store, but it wasn't for me."

"Were you instructed to?"

Collin looked away from Fraser and sighed again.

"Look, if you wanna protect your sister, you're better off trusting us than Dan," Ray declared.

The troubled individual lifted his head and decided that Ray had a point. He didn't bother asking how they knew. "I guess things couldn't get any worse," he laughed bitterly. "Dan told me to buy it, but I think it was Michael's idea. Michael is-"

"We know, uh, thanks," the detective cut him off.

"Did they use it to brutally harm other people for information?" The Mountie queried.

"Probably."

Fraser gave a slight nod, and turned his focus on Kowalski. "I think we may be onto the real story."


	10. Chapter 10: Close to the Catch

**Chapter 10**: _Close to the Catch_

Nicholson finally filled in more details regarding Dan and Michael. They had driven to a very abandoned spot outside of the city and were sitting in Ray's car.

In summary, the detective and Mountie already knew most of what Collin had finally told them, but there was one common factor that all three of them did not know. What specific information Dan and Michael wanted, and why it was so important.

At this point, everyone was in their own thoughts. Right before the next move could be calculated, Fraser broke the silence.

"That vehicle you were driving – it isn't yours, is it?"

Collin shook his head. "Nah. Dan got a message to me, and I drove it."

You could almost see the wheels turning in the Mountie's brain. "So it was left for you."

Collin just nodded.

"Okay, Fraser, what are you thinking?" Ray emphasized.

"Well, I was contemplating that it could be possible that Dan could have set it up so the police, namely us, would follow Collin and perhaps get him in deeper trouble." The Mountie slightly shook his head. "But not likely because it ultimately led to Dan himself."

At this, Collin mumbled, "I wouldn't put it past him." Straightening up, he sighed. "My question now, is what are we going to do?"

Ray put his chin in his hand. "The only real way to find out what's going on is for you to go back in and find out."

Taken aback, Collin blinked. "Me? You can't be serious. Dan said I'm not needed anymore. Anyways, I can't put on an act to save my life."

"He's right, Ray," Fraser chimed in.

Kowalski sighed again and stared at the ceiling of his car. A moment later, he spoke. "Maybe we do this the slow way. Pick up clues we already have."

Surprised at the detective's idea, the Mountie said, "Good thinking, Ray. Collect more evidence and speculate on some scenarios." He turned to Collin. "There is probably something else you know that you just don't remember at the moment."

Feeling even more tired than before, Nicholson placed a hand on his head. "I don't think so. I told you as much as I could."

"Well, that ain't good enough. Let's start over," Ray said as a matter-of-fact.

Nicholson groaned. "We're not going to go through everything _again_!"

"He's right, Ray," Fraser said for the second time.

"_He's right, Ray,_" Kowalski imitated, slightly annoyed. "Well, I'm right too sometimes Fraser…actually, more than sometimes-"

"Can we just get on with it!" Collin said, exasperated.

"In this case, the quality of our questions may serve more well then a quantity of them," the Mountie stated.

The detective sat back and smirked. He couldn't wait to see what kind of questioning techniques the Mountie would use. _I wonder if he'll try to hypnotize again_, he thought humorously.

"Now Collin, do you remember if Dan has communicated with someone outside of his circle in the last few weeks?"

Kowalski shook his head and closed his eyes, leaning down farther into his seat. This was going to be a snooze-fest.

"Think very carefully," the Mountie prodded on.

"That's right, Fraser. Because we wouldn't want him to think spontaneously and _remember_ something," the detective said easily, without opening his eyes.

Fraser ignored the comment. He focused on Collin.

Collin focused on him. It was almost as if he had a clearer mind when concentrating on something.

Some time passed. The silence was deafening.

"Grant Park!" Collin suddenly said.

Ray's eyes popped open. "Huh?"

"Grant Park, Ray. It's on a road just off of Lake-"

"Michigan. It's coming to me."

"And precisely northeast of Chinatown."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ray continued.

Collin grew more confident by the second. "I remember! I overheard Dan talking on his cell phone one day when I was to meet him." Nicholson took a breath. "He ended the call real quick when he saw I was there, stepped out of the shadows into the light and warned me to never do that again. But I heard some of his words…like, 'Grant Park', '31'.

"Thirty-one? What, like 'tree' number thirty-one?" Ray asked sarcastically.

"Thirty-one is probably not referring to a tree," Fraser corrected the detective.

Kowalski made a show of dramatically dropping his head down.

"Thirty-one could be a number of things, like-"

"I know, I know. A license plate number, an I.D., a secret code, the number of apples to bring, yada yada. Let's drop Collin off someplace safe and get to the station to find out more about this park."

Everyone in agreement, Ray turned the car to head back into the city.

"Apples?" Nicholson questioned. "Why would you think that?"

Ray slowly turned his head. "I think you've been spending too much time with Fraser."


	11. Chapter 11: Getting Into Position

**Chapter 11**: _Getting in Position_

"So that's what it is, then?" Kowalski asked.

"I think so," Fraser responded.

Back at the station, the two law officials had looked up possible links to Grant Park. They'd been at it for almost an hour and were discussing the results.

Welsh had come by and asked for progress. The detective interrupted Fraser's explanation and explained that the case had grown larger and that they were closing in on more suspects. The Lieutenant was satisfied and left them.

Francesca was pleased to see the Mountie back in the station, and was happy to oblige on getting information. She produced some printed handouts for them.

The handouts explained how the park is haven for history (monuments corresponding with areas of lawns and trees), the location for some festivals (particularly concerts), has a series of bridges (to cross the railway) along with the Buckingham Fountain.

Neither of them had been in Grant Park before, only Kowalski had drove past it a few times.

The Mountie and the detective had gone over potential scenarios. The only one that seemed to have merit was the park being some sort of meeting place. The location was not suitable for trafficking of any kind or violence because it was a fairly public area, except "nothing should be ruled out" Fraser had said.

"Should we do a stakeout or find a faster way? I'm all for the faster way," Ray put in before the Mountie could get a word.

"From my deduction, a quicker way would be prudent."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Kowalski proclaimed, standing up. A second later, he sat back down. "I…think I need a break first." He put a hand on his head.

Fraser nodded in understanding. "Why don't we get some chow?"

"'_Chow_', Fraser?" the detective rose and grabbed his jacket. "It sounds like you wanna get some dog food or something."

"That's funny," the Mountie said almost naively. "I imagine Chinese food."

Kowalski shook his head in typical fashion. They headed for the door. He reached out a hand to open it when Fraser interrupted.

"Oh, dear."

Ray gave the Mountie an (overly) expectant look.

"I'm not sure if I left food for Diefenbaker. I better get right on it." He was about to turn around to use a phone when Kowalski pulled out his and handed it over.

"Thank you," Fraser said with a smile. He started to dial one of his neighbours.

This time Ray opened the door for them and they went to the car.

"Maybe we should call Nicholson again. I think we let him off too easy," the detective embellished, as the two were leaving a 'Chinese' restaurant and going towards his car.

"I'm not sure he could do much more for us, Ray," Fraser answered while he was concentrating on straightening one of his sleeves.

Kowalski glanced over at the Mountie. "You always have to be in pre-stein condition? Even when you're running after a thug?"

Fraser looked up. "Do you mean _pristine_?"

"Pre-stein, pristine, what's the difference?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the detective was sorry he asked.

"A stein is a mug that holds beer, about two cups, which would be about a pint," the Mountie continued to explain, squeezing an eye shut, "which would be about half a quart-"

"-And sixteen gills, and four mutchkins, and-"

"Ray."

Both men had stopped on either sides of the car.

"Ya."

"What are you talking about?"

The blond visibly brightened. "_Ha_, I know something that you _don't_!" He grinned. "I think I'd like to relish in my glory for a minute."

The Mountie raised his eyebrows.

A few seconds later, Kowalski gave in and explained with some hand movements. "Okay, it's like this: 'Gills' or 'mutchkins' are Scottish measurements in cooking. An old buddy of mine was big on that a few years back, so I caught some of the _lingo_," he said, embellishing onto the last word, as if he was saying 'limbo'.

"Hmm. Imperial measurements. Can't say I don't like them over the metric system," the Mountie pondered.

"Okay, math lesson over. Are we gonna go back to Nicholson or what?"

The Mountie actually sighed. "If you deem necessary. But I believe we should use our time wisely."

They got into the car and Ray answered him while backing up and driving out of the parking lot. "I do deem it necessary Fraser. Like you always say with that mumbo-jumbo-"

"Ray, why do you find it necessary to categorize my ideas as 'mumbo-jumbo'?"

"What else do you want me to call it? How about-"

Seeing where this was heading, Fraser changed the subject. "Are you certain that Collin would be at his apartment? Perhaps he's afraid that Dan may find him again."

"Hate to admit it, but you got me there. Ya think he might be at Jenna's?"

"Possibly."

They headed over to Collin's sister's place.

Collin was there and Jenna invited the two officers in while serving some (non-alcoholic) drinks as they sat down around a coffee table.

The conversation turned to Grant Park, and Fraser explained the conclusion that he and the detective had come to. He then remembered something, and turned to Collin. "You said you heard '31'. Do you have any idea what that may be referring to?"

Nicholson rubbed his head, getting tired from the situation. "Not really, just that it was mentioned right with the park."

Kowalski leaned his head back and pondered himself. _Thirty-one_._ Thirty-one_. What would a person say? 'Meet at Grant Park…' He straightened up. "Fraser, do you think it could some sort of date?"

Fraser nodded slowly. "A time and…a place."

The detective thrusted his head in accomplishment.

"Today's the 30th," Jenna spoke up.

"Then it's tomorrow!" Ray said, and looked at her. "Now how do we find out what time?" he asked to no one in particular, standing up to stretch his legs. He got an idea and started to grin when he saw the Mountie's expression.

The Mountie knew what the detective was thinking and shook his head no.

"Come on, Fraser."

The Mountie shook his head again.

"He could just call him or something, instead of live bait."

Realizing that the two were taking about him, Collin rose too. "Uh-uh. I'm not doing _anything_."

"Take it easy. Just ask to meet Dan tomorrow and we'll know what time he's busy, and-"

"Collin," Jenna said, interrupting. "Let's put an end to this."

Three pairs of eyes were fixed on Nicholson. Nicholson dropped his head. "Okay, okay. What do I tell him?"

By time Collin finished the call, Fraser thanked both of the Nicholsons and the two officers left.

Dropping the Mountie off at his apartment, Kowalski said, "Be ready to knock the kooks."


	12. Chapter 12: Just In Time

**Chapter 12**: _Just About Time_

"Ready to catch the suckers?" Ray grinned at his unofficial partner as he rose from his desk the next afternoon, closing up some files.

He had been catching up on some paperwork that Huey and Dewey had managed to pass off onto him this time. Kowalski flashed back to when he told Dewey that they all had to 'help each other out' around the station. He now scoffed when he thought about it - he really didn't _think_ of the consequences at the time.

Snapping back to reality, he stepped toward the Constable. "Well? What's the matter?"

He waved a hand in front of the Mountie's face as the Mountie was staring off into a corner, thinking. Dief was right beside him in a sitting position, looking up at Fraser and panting.

"Nothing. We can go."

Ray decided not to ask as his adrenline started pumping for the meet at Grant Park. It was nearly 3:30 p.m., and the meet was deemed to be at 4 p.m.

The three walked out of the station and before entering the car, Kowalski suddenly thought of something. "Hey, didn't Thatcher come back today or something? A-ha! That's what's got you in a frenzy," he stated, proud of himself as he opened the car door and slid into the driver's seat.

Slow at answering, Fraser muttered, "Something like that." He subconciously moved the seat forward for the wolf to get into the backseat, and finally sat down himself into the passenger seat. He continued to be preoccupied, this time staring at the dashboard while deep in thought as crinkles formed onto his forehead.

Again, Ray decided to let it slide and started the engine, heading for Grant Park. They continued to drive for a few minutes.

"You know, son, maybe you should let your partner in on your brainstorming."

The Mountie started, and looked into the side mirror on the car, not risking turning around.

There, in a red uniform, sat his father.

Fraser opened his mouth to speak, but then clamped it shut.

The detective had been looking over at the Constable every couple minutes, and then at the sight of seeting him startled, spoke up. "What's going on, Fraser?"

"Tell him, son. Tell him."

"What I was thinking-"

Suddenly, Ray spun the car into their destination. "We're here!"

Fraser, also momentarily distracted, looked ahead at the park area.

The detective had parked the car a distance onto a side street that ran diagonal to Grant Park.

The Mountie looked at his watch: 7 minutes until meeting time.

Ray quickly got out of the vehicle. Fraser was about to follow when his father interrupted.

"You know, son, I always thought that the biggest criminals were brainless lunatics who had the dumb luck of getting away. That was what you were thinking, wasn't it? That you're onto something big."

"You knew what I was thinking?"

"You wouldn't believe the skills I've picked up in the afterlife. Just the other day, I-"

Ray suddenly tapped on the window impatiently.

The Mountie, giving one last glance at his father, cautiously stepped out of the vehicle and let Diefenbaker out.

The two law officials circled around to the west side of the park, upon Ray saying, "I'll lead, because anyone from a mile away can see that uniform." They manevoured closer towards the centre of the park, disguising themselves as they went along among the thicket.

The two law officials stopped behind a group of trees that were across from the monument of Abraham Lincoln. Farther up on the monument side was a track for runners and joggers that ran along the lake they call Michigan.

To their left somewhere near the middle was the Buckingham Fountain. To their right, father back, was the series of bridges that went over the train tracks.

"How are we going to hear anything?" Ray asked in a hushed tone.

Fraser further observed their surroundings. The park was fairly empty. There were some birds perched near the fountain; a few strollers on the track that were heading away from the park; and the occasional observer perched on a bridge overlooking the area. A homeless man, with dirty overalls and a long beard, was sitting on the ground between the monument and the fountain area.

The Mountie was about to answer when again, circumstances proved to be quicker.

"Hey, look over there," hissed Kowalski.

Fraser caught where the detective was looking and immediately saw a man in a dusty beige jacket bending over to speak the bearded homeless man. The homeless man looked suspiciously up at the other man and also slowly looked around. The man in the jacket was holding out his hand, most likely a couple of bills. The homeless man quickly grabbed what was in the other man's hand, stood up, and scurried off.

"This is it," Ray breathed.

The man in the beige jacket was coming into better view. He had mousy short brown hair and of medium size and build, though slightly taller than an average man. He looked around casually.

Fraser got the detective's attention and cocked his head to the left, signaling that maybe they should move closer.

Just then, another individual appeared near the Abraham Lincoln statue.

The two partners looked over in curiosity. They turned back towards the scene, staying where they were.

The individual, upon further inspection, proved to be none other than Dan Mitchell. He pretended to be reading the side panel of the monument, while the man in the beige jacket approached him.

"I wonder if Dan brought his two goons and if they're lurking around someplace." The detective waited for a response from his friend. "Well? Fraser?" Ray turned to see that he was alone. "_Fraser_!" He muttered under his breath, seething. A few seconds later he saw a flash of red and realized that the Mountie had gone to the other side of the park to get better hearing. _Thanks for letting me in on the plan_. But the detective admitted to himself that he knew what the Mountie was doing.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the park, Fraser had skillfully placed himself within a few feet of the two suspects, and was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So, you have it?" Dan asked.

"Do you have _yours_?" the man in the beige jacket emphasized.

Dan nodded, peering over both of his shoulders out of habit. He slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a thick envelope that was obviously filled with cash. "Let me see yours."

"Hand it over and _you will_," the man in the beige jacket said in a controlling manner.

Fraser suddenly heard a shuffle to his far right towards the fountain.

Immediately, the three men turned to see what the commotion was.

The Mountie realized it was probably Michael and/or Peter as backup.

"What's this about?" The man in the beige jacket asked warningly, starting to lose his patience.

"Just some backup for the both of us. Don't worry, it's cool."

The man in the beige jacket continued to grumble. "Hand it over, now."

Just then the Mountie decided to make his move. "I don't think we'll be doing any of that."

The other two men spun around, Dan in surprise and the man in the beige coat in anger.

Fraser at once recognized who the man in the beige coat was, but didn't let on. "Both of you, put your hands up please."

The suspect that met with Dan scoffed. "Is this your idea of backup?" he said to Dan.

Dan studied the Mountie in frustration. "Believe me, it definitely wasn't."

During all of this Ray Kowalski was slowly approaching the group from the back with a gun.

Suddenly, Peter Roemer ran out of the trees yelling, "Watch out behind you!"

The two suspects turned and noticed that they were blocked.

"You idiot!" the man in the beige coat said loudly to Peter. "Now you're caught as well!"

"Not for long," Peter stated as he suddenly zoomed off.

The detective hesitated briefly but held his postion.

Out of nowhere, a wolf appeared and chased after Peter. Fraser also took off running right behind.

As they passed the Buckingham Fountain, Fraser Sr. was sitting on it, feeding some birds in a more casual outfit with a fisherman's hat. "Go get him, son!"

Peter managed to turn and headed towards the bridges. He slowed down briefly as he jumped up onto one and continued to run.

Diefenbaker was a few feet behind and Fraser continued to gain on both of them.

The culprit was temporarily delayed as the bridge came to a dead end due to contruction. Peter spun around and came face to face with Diefenbaker as the wolf pushed him down to the ground.

Fraser was on him seconds later.

Peter was a little dazed at the incident. "Uh, haven't I seen you before?" he said to the wolf.

Fraser just shook his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of police cars were in the area with their lights flashing.

The detective had called for backup and the cuffs were put on Dan, Peter, and the man in the beige coat.

The partners were leaning against the hood of Kowalski's car.

"So what information was Dan looking for exactly?"

The detective sighed. "Truth is, it was a scam. Dan thought that he could get in the blackmailing business and make the dough, but it turns out there was no information. Directions from the wrong sources led to Lori Glenworth's car."

"What about Michael?" the Mountie asked Ray.

"Ah, we'll get him one way or another. If we can't get one of these guys to fess up," the detective gave a pointed look to Peter, "we'll just catch him the next time."

Fraser nodded. "And who is the man in the beige coat?" He turned and looked at Ray, hiding an amused look.

Ray suddenly stood upright, walking towards the scene. "See, that's the thing..."

The Mountie walked with him.

"I know I saw that face before." The detective took a closer look and continued to peer at the man as he was put into the police car. "Oh my...Fraser!"

"Yes, Ray?" The Mountie continued to play innocent.

"That is the F.B.I.'s most wanted man!"

_**Epilogue**_

A few days later, Ray and Fraser were once again walking down a street of downtown Chicago. It was their lunch break, and it was very sunny out. Dief was also in tow.

"So you talked to Nicholson?" Kowalski asked.

"Yes, he seems to be doing quite well, and his sister feels safe."

"Good to hear," the detective acknowledged. He was walking in a stride, being proud of catching a big criminal and all.

"So," Fraser said casually, "paying attention to even the smaller crimes can be rewarding." His lips twitched into a smile.

Kowalski rolled his eyes but then grinned himself. "I get your point, Fraser. I guess it was worth it, although Colin messed himself up by getting involved in the first place."

A little off-guard, the Mountie turned to the detective. "You don't think it was right of him to try and help his sister?"

"Of course he should help his sister, there was just other ways of doing it. I mean, committing a crime is just wrong. Period."

"No grey areas?"

"Nope. It's either right or wrong, black or white..."

"Hmm," Fraser said, deeply considering his friend's point. "I'll have to think about that."

**The End!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Author's Gratitude_**: A special thanks to jessicajason and johnsparrow who's stuck with me through the whole story, as well as anyone else who happened to come across it. It's only my 2nd FanFic and hopefully I'll get better with each one. I hope you like the extra long ending! Thanks again :)


End file.
